Without You
by zefron-mad
Summary: A Tryan songfic.. Very sad! R & R : No flames please! Warning: Tryan  MxM Don't like, don't read! Based on Mariah Carey's 'Without You!


Without You – Mariah Carey

_A Tryan songfic! Don't like, don't read!_

**No, I can't forget this evening**

**Or your face as you were leaving **

**But I guess that's just the way this story goes,**

"I can't do this, Ryan," Troy shouted, "Why can't you understand that?"

"Because you said that we'd always be together," Ryan yelled back, "What about that promise you made to me… You said you'd never hurt me!"

"Ryan, I'm really sorry… Things change," Troy said, trying to calm down.

"Things change… That's why you decided to break my heart?"

"Please… Ryan…"

"Get your stuff and leave! I never want to see your face again." Troy let a few tears leak from his eyes and trudged up the stairs to get his belongings.

**You always smile...**

**But in you eyes your sorrow shows **

**Yes it shows**

"Ryan, just before I go, I'd like to say sorry. I understand if you don't want to talk to me, or even look at me." Ryan turned back to look at Troy. He managed a small smile. It was so obvious how hurt Troy was. Ryan felt his pain and walked up to him.

"Troy, I've got hurt before. I just don't want to get hurt again."

"I love you, Ryan, but this… This is too hard. Please understand me!"

"I guess it's selfish for me to make you stay here and go through hell. Even if it makes me upset to see you go."

"Ryan…" Troy broke into tears. Ryan closed the distance between them and brought Troy into a hug.

**No I can't forget tomorrow **

**When I think of all my sorrows **

**When I had you there but then I let you go**

Ryan switched the light off in his bedroom. He sat on his bed and took the pillow that Troy would have used, if he were still there. He smoothed the pillow out and spoke into the silence,

"He always liked it when I kept his pillow warm before he came to bed." An empty double bed seemed to be worse then an empty single bed. It showed how they were so close and then so far apart.

"Troy, I wish I never let you go. Troy, please come back to me. Troy…" Ryan buried his face in the pillow and started to cry, wondering why he always got hurt… And why he was always hurt so badly.

**And now it's only fair that I should let you know**

**What you should know **

"Troy, I have something you need to know."

"What is it, Ry?"

"I'll never stop loving you… No matter what happens. I just thought you should know that." Ryan began to walk off towards his locker. Troy called him back,

"Ryan. I love you too. I'll never forget you. I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. You've been the best and don't think for one second that I'm not going to miss you. I'm going to miss you so much. You meant the world to me and still do." Ryan and Troy both managed a smile and walked off to Drama together.

**I can't live **

**If living is without you **

**I can't live **

**I can't give anymore **

**Can't live **

**If living is without you **

**Can't give,**

**I can't give anymore**

Ryan took to the stage to audition for the new musical. He pinned a microphone to his shirt and stood centre stage. He was meant to do the audition with Troy but that wasn't to happen now. As the music began, Ryan started to sing and dance. After the first chorus, he stopped suddenly, held his head and dropped to the floor.

"Ryan?" Troy ran up the steps in front of the stage and knelt by Ryan. Troy checked his pulse… Nothing.

"You did this to him," Sharpay screamed as she wiped tears from her face. "You… Why did you hurt him so much? Why?"

"Sharpay, I…" Troy began, "I'm weak and I… I wish I never left him." Troy immediately broke down.

**Well, I can't forget this evening**

**Or your face as you were leaving **

**But I guess that's just the way this story goes,**

"Move out the way," a paramedic yelled as he carried Ryan through East High. Sharpay closely followed him. Her mascara had run and her eyes were red. They walked past Troy, who was just looking on.

"Why did I do this?" he said to himself, while he held a crying Gabriella.

They got to the ambulance and lifted Ryan into it. Two of the paramedics got in the front of the ambulance and the other two in the back. Sharpay got in as well.

"Why did this have to happen to you? Why, Ryan?" She held his hand the whole way there.

**You always smile**

**But in you eyes your sorrow shows **

**Yes it shows**

Sharpay walked into the hospital, carrying a bunch of roses.

"Ryan Evans," she said to the receptionist, "I'm his sister."

"That way," the lady pointed to her right.

"Morning Ryan," Sharpay said as she walked up to his bedside. She gave him a light hug and kissed his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you. Are those for me?" he asked, looking at the roses she was holding.

"I hope you like them."

"I love them." Then something happened that no-one expected to.

"Hi Ryan. How are you feeling?" Troy asked from the doorway.

"Okay thank you… Thanks for coming."

"No problem. I thought I'd tell you… Ms. Darbus wants to give you the main part this year."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yes… You deserve it… Sharpay, could we have some privacy please?"

"Sure," she said as she grabbed her bag and walked out the room.

"Ry, about yesterday, I'm sorry."

"It's okay.. Just promise you'll stay with me for a while."

"As long as you want." They hugged each other. "Can I get you anything?"

"No… It's just nice to be spending some time with you!"

**Can't live **

**If living is without you **

**I can't live **

**I can't give anymore **

**Can't live **

**If living is without you **

**I can't live,**

**I can't give anymore.**


End file.
